Reward and Punisment
by Koji Izumi
Summary: Summer holidays, except for those unfortunate soul's who needs to attend the cram school just to pass the mock National Entrance Examination. Koji's best mates Keigo and Haname ended up at the wrong end of the stick afte


Reward and Punishment

It's the middle of the "Golden Week" holiday break, most students spends this precious week in a lot of different ways, some spends their week on a beach catching stroke and sunburn, while the other unfortunate souls must stay back and attend the cram school until they pass the mock up proficiency exam for National University Entrance Examination.

It's only been four days since I arrived back home and yet I'm worried about something…

I wonder what Keigo and Haname been doing?

Keigo and Haname were my friends since junior high, since that time these are the only two people who could manage to piss me off every time they were around.

Keigo follows me around because of free food and tutoring , while, Haname on the other hand, hounds me, because I smell like a fresh honey dew melon according to her.

However the ties that bound them together would most likely be… their shallow carefree attitude… and most probably be ….Me.

So I decided to return to the Dorm a little earlier and did a little shopping on my way... just in case.

Once I get there, I normally dropped by at the dorm supervisor's office, just to check for bills and other stuff and tease Mrs. Boss. The Bossy lady that manages the dorm with an iron fist.

Kon..ni..chi..wa, Mrs. Boss,

O genki desu ka? (with a teasing smile)

You look a little different today …. Oh I see… Is that a new hair style, Mrs Boss?

It definitely looks good on you.

Shut it! Koji… Just take your love letters and leave me alone!

And yet, as soon as I leave. She will look at her reflection on the glass window and smile.

It's still without a doubt... a holiday so...

Almost all the rooms should be vacant… but where is that awful stench coming from?

As soon as I opened my door….I..felt like I was hit by one of Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu (wind scar). I drop everything I was carrying so I could cover my nose and mouth with both hands.

Only until I manage to open all the windows and stuck my face outside, then I can take another breath of air.

Good Heavens! What! just happened here?

Oh, I remember….. I lend my spare key to Keigo and Haname ….. That's what happened!

Damn! Those two.

I'll teach them a new lesson they will never forget. (while grinding both teeth out of anger).

Mean while, Time goes faster whenever you're busy.

Soro soro jikan desu (It's almost time).

The cram school should be finish… by…. about…. Now!

I'll just text him a message...

"Hey Keigo! I'm having a party, please drop by at the dorm as soon as possible and take Haname with you".

10 min. later…. The room intercom rings. It's Them! Just right outside the building.

Kou, let us in…. the password doesn't seems to work anymore

It's because I changed it, twits.(calm down …Koji, calm down…I keep saying to myself).

Sure! Shows a big sweet smile on the intercom camera, afterwards, press the release button.

Shortly after that…A knock on the door.

Komban….. Kou Sama…. Keigo and Haname reporting for duty. Sir! While still shaking like a wet puppy. (They already realized that I'm really crossed)

Alright then….. Don't just stand out there …come in…..Douzo (please).

We brought you all your favorite drinks Kou…melon, pineapple, peach, lemon, and mango soda.

What's this… No, Cola? I replied teasingly.

Keigo stood up, I was gonna get one but I remembered you said, you hate Cola before so….

But, if you want…. I'll get one now. Then Haname stood up as well, I….I'll help you carry..Keigo

What are you so worried about? I asked.

Koji sama. You look even more scary when you tries to hide your anger with a smile,

Haname said.

Yeah! ….your un-natural smile sends chills down my spine, Keigo seconded.

We know why you're pissed off… were sorrrrry!

Please sit down …. I prepared some appetizer , Sushi Maki in all possible flavors you can imagine.

Please dig in.

For the main meal, I prepared some curry, and apple pie with fresh whipped cream for dessert.

They sat down but a little more closer towards each other and away from my reach, still shaking.

Itadakimasu! (we humbly receive, shouts in unison). Finally started eating.

What about you Kou? Keigo asked with suspicion. I had a bite while I was preparing it. So I said.

It's a new flavor…for sushi maki, what do you think…. Any good?

Yeah, now that you mentioned it…..

I feel a little light headed, Haname said, …me too … Keigo replied.

What's in it Kou?

I added, some peach sake in it. Aside from sushi rice vinegar (smiles).

P..peach sa..ke. Keigo(repeats slowly)

In the back of my mind, I was thinking. Now that they are both fully relaxed….

I can start the punishment game. (otherwise they might passed out)

While pulling their hair up to get their attention.

You guys don't mind playing a little game with me, don't you?

No problem! (Shouts) but, with a rather sleepy look in their eyes.

From outside, I can hear Mrs. Boss's footstep getting closer and closer.

A little alcohol and this two can't tone their voices down. So I thought….. Damn!

So I turned on the stereo with J-pop music selection playing.

Picked up a couple of handkerchiefs from my drawer…. And then….

Hold on a sec. what's the blindfold for? Keigo asked.

It's a surprise no peeking with a soft calming voice.

While leading them into the middle of the room, Now on your knees (I whispered) just stay still…put your hands behind your back….yes...both of you.

then ….Click! Click! …Clack!...Clack!

What is this for? ….. Koji sama, Haname asked.

It's a game. while I was removing the blindfold off the two of them.

What kind of game needs handcuffs and dogs leash for?... Keigo, asked.

So I replied, confidently…. A modified version of "Truth and Consequence".

Before they can ask another question….

Sa.a…..Hajimemas yo! (Lets begin).

If both of you answered this question correctly….. I will remove your handcuffs.

They both nodded. …..Very well, ….First question?

"Yes or No", category.

The one who refuses to do as I say will get a beating. Wakaremas yo (understand).

Both nodded, Hai! ….. we mean, YES!

Mean while,

In her living room, Mrs. Boss is still restless…. There is something fishy going-on over there…. in that Brat's room….. I'm sure of it!

Driven with deep suspicion, Mrs. Boss walked her way.

Right in front of my door…. Just when She is about to knock…...She overheard a loud demanding voice.

Saying ….

"No one is allowed to stop, until ...I'm satisfied! ".

Shocked with what she just heard…..

So she decided to listen a bit more…this time with her ear as close as possible to the door.

Listening….

Aside from that brat (Koji) I can ….l hear other voices… she whispers to herself.

Listens a bit more…..

"Stop it! It hurts."…..a girl's voice?

"I can't reach it! Open your legs wider woman!"….. That voice doesn't sound like Koji's

"No please, I can't take it anymore, make him stop, Koji sama..." Hmm… that's definitely a girls voice.

"Stop leaning on her too much, your body's crushing her."…..well that's Koji's….

Still listening…

"Well I can't reach it, unless I do it that way!"…..

That's it! Mrs. Boss's convictions finally resolved.

I heard enough…She said to herself, Mrs. Boss un-glues her ear from the door.

That brat should be expelled immediately!

Bangs the door…..Koji!... Izumi, Koji!... Open this door right this minute!

Hai…..coming….. As soon as I unlock the door.

Mrs. Boss, forced the door open and walk right in….. and she looks really worked out too.

What's going on here! (with a demanding tone).

See for yourself… I replied.

Well to be honest...

I've never seen a person so stunned… with a jaw dropped wide open before, I thought.

Anyone could probably see her tonsils a kilometer away if she stay with that pose long enough.

(with a quirky smile) I approached slowly.

Hey! …With a slight tap in her shoulder…. Daijoubu desu ka. Mrs. Boss?

Eh? ….She replied. (still stunned)

You looked like you've seen a ghost, please have a seat.

As you can see….. Mrs. Boss.

We were just playing "twister"

You know …. to worked up some appetite before dinner.

Would you….. care to join in?

If not with "Twister"….. What about Dinner then.

[End]


End file.
